


let's fly to the sky

by Iharascarl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Flying, StaticQuake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy meminta Lincoln untuk mengangkatnya, seperti dulu. Namun Lincoln menolak. [Untuk Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's fly to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of Shield (c) Marvel. I didn’t own anything and I didn’t take material profit from this fict.
> 
> I also listening to shawn mendes song, imagination, while writing it.
> 
> p/s : ada sedikit jokes receh yang nyinggung Anthony Edward Stark *dibalang*

.

“Linc,”

Lincoln sedang menunggu popcorn, ia biasanya menghanguskan popcorn, ketika Daisy muncul berdiri dibelakangnya sambil bertolak pinggang. Lincoln menengok, “Hai, Daisy. Ada apa?”

“Aku ingin kau mengangkatku lagi, kau tahu, dengan _karunia_ mu.”

Dan Lincoln tertawa.

“Aku tidak mau.” Tepat pada saat ini terdengar suara peletak-peletuk. Popcorn sudah siap untuk dihidangkan.

“Kenapa?”

Lincoln menyiapkan wadah untuk popcorn. “Kau bisa terbang dengan _karunia_ mu,”

Daisy mendesah tidak sabar, ia mengambil napas dalam. “Kalau _karunia_ ku bisa membuatku terbang, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk mengangkatku.” Katanya.

Daisy selalu ingin bisa terbang, atau setidaknya, mengangkat beban dirinya sendiri. Melayang membuatnya nyaman. Seolah ketenangan menghampirinya. Seolah semua masalahnya terselesaikan―walaupun Daisy bukan tipe orang yang akan lari dari masalah.

Dan sekarang, Lincoln malah menyibukan diri dengan popcorn dan koleksi filmnya.

“Mau menonton film?”

“Aku ingin terbang.”

“Datang saja ke menara _Stark_ dan pamerkan godaan mautmu ke sang empunya, aku yakin paman penerus _Stark Corp_ itu akan bersedia mengajakmu terbang dengan _baju besi_ nya, setidaknya, mengelilingi New York. Bukankah dia baru saja putus?”

“Haha! Kau sedang membuat lelucon, Linc? Aku menghargainya, tapi, jujur saja, itu tidak lucu. Sama sekali _tidak_.” Gerutu Daisy, Ia mulai mengunyah popcorn yang tadi ditawarkan oleh Lincoln. “Lagipula, aku lebih senang menggodamu. Haha.” Lanjutnya.

Lincoln mulai menyalakan televisi. Ia kemudian menatap Daisy, “Kau bisa melayang dengan _karunia_ mu, kalau kau melatihnya.”

“ _Well_ , mau mengajariku bagaimana caranya melatih karunia ini agar bisa mengangkatku ke langit?”

“Setelah aku menonton tayangan ulang film ini, serius, kau harus menontonnya.”

Daisy menatap Lincoln tak percaya, “Aku tidak menonton film seperti itu, membosankan. Terbang terasa lebih menyenangkan. Jadi ayo, ajari aku mengendalikan _karunia_ ini dan mari kita terbang bersama ke langit tertinggi!”

Nampaknya, Daisy terlalu semangat untuk bisa terbang.

.

.

.

Daisy terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpinya malam ini cukup membuatnya senang―

Ia membasuh mukanya dan menyikat gigi. Lalu mencuci pakaiannya, juga menyiapkan sarapan.

Daisy mulai mencoba lagi latihannya, mencoba mengendalikan kekuatannya, mencoba untuk mengangkat berat tubuhnya melawan gravitasi.

―Ia senang karena Lincoln berkunjung.

(Sekaligus sedih, karena kenyataannya bukan seperti di dalam mimpinya, Lincoln tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk terbang.)

Dan perlahan, Daisy mulai melayang.

.

**Fin!**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya udah bilang, jokesnya receh banget. Yey \o/ entri ke-tiga untuk festfandombarat!


End file.
